Made for Each Other
by faeriedust12
Summary: This is a TobeyxWordgirl story that takes place when they're both seventeen... if you'll note, it is rated T...  I was so nervous about what people would think of this one!  I'm still not sure what I think of it...


A/N: Ok, so this is my first story with a rating higher than K and I'm pretty nervous about it... I'm actually kinda surprised that I wrote this :P I really hope it's okay...

Oh, and on a completely different note, those of you who are waiting for more of my Becky and the Bard story, be assured that new chapter is in the making... I just got a little distracted by this and another story I'm working on. But the new chapter should be up soon... I hope :P

And now, um, on with the story... (bites nails nervously)

* * *

**Made for Each Other**

There was no denying it: Tobey Macallister was hot.

Nobody had expected it, but by the time he turned seventeen, Tobey had somehow managed to become incredibly sexy. He'd let his blond hair grow out until the long fringe brushed in front of his eyes and curled around his neck. His oversized round glasses had been replaced by sleek rectangular black ones. He'd gotten thinner, his pear shape morphing into a lean, wiry figure, his face losing its boyish roundness to reveal devilishly handsome features. Even his wardrobe had changed; gone were the bow ties and knee socks, in their place skinny jeans and fitted button down shirts, usually in black or some other dark color. The boy who had once been considered the dorkiest of them all now had the ability to make girls swoon and guys glare as he walked through the halls of the city high school, a careless smirk on his face and a hint of mischief in his bright blue eyes.

For one thing about Tobey Macallister had not changed at all; he was still a boy genius with a penchant for trouble making.

oOoOoOo

"Tobey, do you have to keep doing this?" Wordgirl asked as she struggled to take down one of the boy's destructive robots.

"But it's such fun," Tobey replied, flashing an infuriatingly gorgeous grin at the teenage super-heroine and continuing to manipulate his remote control. Much to her annoyance, Wordgirl was momentarily distracted by the smile. Stupid hormones. She shook off thoughts of how hot Tobey was – she had finally been forced to acknowledge the fact – and refocused on the task at hand. Unfortunately, her distraction had given Tobey the opening he needed. The robot's fist slammed into Wordgirl's stomach, causing her to go hurtling through the air. Captain Huggyface gave a squeak of dismay, but was unable to do anything, occupied as he was keeping a second robot at bay. Before she could get air back into her lungs, the robot batted Wordgirl again, this time sending her on a crash course towards the cement. Through sheer willpower, Wordgirl was able to start flying upwards again, but Tobey now had the upper hand. As many times as Wordgirl attacked, the robot was there to counter her, matching her move for move. To her dismay, Wordgirl was beginning to tire.

"Wordgirl, Wordgirl, Wordgirl," Tobey said in a way that made her want to grind her teeth, "When will you just admit that my robots have gotten too advanced for you to defeat?"

"Never," was the super-heroine's stubborn reply. In response to Tobey's taunt, Wordgirl somehow found the energy to blast forward and wrench the robot's arm out of its socket with a metallic screech. Tobey smiled as he watched her, admiring her determination and strength – and possibly her shapely figure in that skintight red outfit. Another thing that hadn't changed about Tobey was his head-over-heels crush on the lovely Wordgirl. But his desires had become a bit more _mature_ than simply wanting to take her out for ice cream. He had made sure Wordgirl was aware of this with long looks and slow smiles that had made her blush even mid-robot-attack. He knew that she was attracted to him, but he also knew that she was determined to ignore it. She might think he was handsome and smart, but he was the enemy. One thing Wordgirl hadn't reckoned on, however, was just how determined Tobey could be.

oOoOoOo

With a resounding clang, the last robot toppled to the ground. Captain Huggyface, ever the comic relief, toppled over as well and began snoring. Wordgirl, panting a bit, flew up to the top of the building where Tobey stood. She had meant to hover just above Tobey, but she was so exhausted that she simply landed in front of him. Only, when they both had their feet on the ground, Tobey was several inches taller than Wordgirl, which made her feel a whole lot less intimidating.

"Brava, Wordgirl," said Tobey, slowly applauding her, "It seems I underestimated your determination to win. I shall have to design better robots for next time."

"Who says there's going to be a next time, Tobey?" said Wordgirl, glaring at him, "You're old enough that you can get into serious trouble. You could go to jail!"

Tobey smiled in an I-know-something-you-don't-know way. "For what?"

"For destroying the city with your giant robots, that's what!" said Wordgirl, exasperated.

"Look around, Wordgirl," said Tobey, smirking, "The only things I see destroyed are my robots."

And it was true. Not a single brick of the surrounding buildings had been scathed. The street was a bit worse for wear, but only because it had had robots thrown onto it. Wordgirl was taken aback.

"But you were… but why aren't…?"

"You arrived before I'd actually done anything," said Tobey, "Who's to say I wasn't just taking my robots out for some exercise?"

"Exercise?" exclaimed Wordgirl angrily, "One of them had its foot poised over that shop ready to smash it."

"But the point is," said Tobey smugly, "It didn't."

"Then why bother taking your robots out at all? You know I know robots don't need 'exercise.'"

Without exactly meaning to, Wordgirl had advanced on Tobey as she confronted him. She hadn't noticed their proximity, though, until she found herself tilting her head back to look up at Tobey, mere inches away from him. Suddenly, she felt much less bold, especially with Tobey's blue eyes staring at her so intensely. Her instinct was to back up, but she stood her ground, not wanting to look like she was retreating.

"You want to know why I took my robots out?" said Tobey, his voice low and quiet, "Because I knew you would come to fight them… and then I would have the opportunity to do this…" As he said these last words, Tobey stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Wordgirl, drawing her against him. She was so stunned that she didn't immediately push away. And then Tobey's hand was on her cheek, holding her gently in place as he leaned down, his eyes fluttering shut… And then he was kissing her.

Wordgirl would have shoved him away, but her arms were trapped at her sides. Wait, that was silly, she was a superhero, she had super strength, all she had to do was… But then Tobey's tongue slid across her lips and it was all she could do to not melt against him. His hand moved from her cheek to her hair, caressing her dark tresses and causing her hood to slip off. He sucked gently on her lower lip, sending a shiver racing down her spine… Wait, this was all wrong! There was no way Tobey should be able to make her feel like this… and yet here she was, turning to putty in his arms as he _kissed_ her. It was as though he held her under a spell, unable – _unwilling_ – to break free. Tobey shifted slightly, now pressing light kisses across her cheek until his lips brushed her ear.

"_I love you_," he whispered, his breath tickling her deliciously and his tone causing the hair at the back of her neck to rise, "I've loved you since fifth grade. But you were always infatuated with Scoops. Even though he never liked you back. Even though you and I are _made for_ _each other_." The passion in Tobey's voice was enough to short-circuit Wordgirl's brain even before he took her earlobe between his teeth and nibbled it ever so gently. It was then that she finally moved her hands, sliding them upwards until they were flat against Tobey's chest. He tensed and pulled his head back, expecting her to push him away. But instead, she met his eyes and drew in a shaky breath.

"Made for each other?" she asked quietly. He smiled.

"Do you remember, all those years ago, when we ended up spending the day together?" he asked. She nodded. "You remember the library and the museum, and the ice cream shop?" She nodded again, a small smile tugging at her lips. "We were ten years old and already we were made for each other. You just wouldn't believe it," he broke their eye-contact, looking down and away. "Still won't believe it," he said in little more than a whisper.

Tobey sounded so heart-broken then that there was no way Wordgirl could have stopped herself from wrapping her arms around Tobey's neck and burying her face in his shoulder, hugging him tight. She heard his surprised intake of breath, and then he was returning the embrace.

"Maybe…" she said softly, nervously, "Maybe you could give me another chance?"

He pulled back just enough to see her face, a brilliant spark of hope in his blue eyes. And he looked so gorgeous just then that Wordgirl simply _had_ to lean forward and kiss him…

oOoOoOo

Several minutes later, Captain Huggyface woke up from his catnap to see Tobey flat on his back with Wordgirl stretched out on top of him, the two of them kissing passionately. Tobey's glasses were askew and his hands were tangled in Wordgirl's hair. Wordgirl was toying with the second button of Tobey's shirt, the first already undone.

Huggy was quite shocked for a moment, but then realized he was obviously still dreaming. He gave a sigh of relief before rolling over and going back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. Please review so I don't have to keep wondering what you think of it!


End file.
